Mama ana ahabak
by blackstar66
Summary: Eine Frau wälzt sich unruhig im Schlaf herum und träumt von einem kleinen Mädchen, desen Dorf angegriffen wird.


Titel: Mama (ana ahabak)

Autor: ich (blackstar)

Altersbeschränkung: keine

Anmerkungen: Wann das Spielt, könnt ihr euch selbst aussuchen.

kursiv ist das Lied  
dick die Gegenwart  
normal die Vergangenheit, der Traum

Disclaimer: Was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört Rowling. Das Lied Christina Stürmer. Mir gehört...die Idee.

Genre: Songfic

Lied: Musik von Alex Kahr; Text von Robert Pfluger; Gesungen von Christina Stürmer

**Mama (ana anabak)**

**Wieder einmal wälzte ich mich im Schlaf unruhig hin und her. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit.**

**Und es war immer der selbe Traum, der mich schon eine ganze Weile aus dem Schlaf riss. Immer das selbe Szenario... **

_Mama sag mir was du meinst_

_Sag mir warum es hier so dunkel ist _

_Mama sag warum du weinst_

_Ich weiß nicht warum du traurig bist_

"Komm schnell! Wir müssen gehen.", rief eine Frau, die der Panik nahe war. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihre kleine, vielleicht sechs jährige Tochter zu wecken.

Das Mädchen schreckte auch aus ihrem Traum auf, verstand aber nicht, was die Mutter von ihr wollte. Wieso aufstehen? Wo es doch noch so dunkel war?

"Mama? Was ist los?", erklang die Stimme des Mädchens müde.

"Komm! Wir müssen gehen!", schrie die Frau nun fast. Ungeduldig hob sie das Mädchen aus dem Bett. Dieses wollte protestieren, schließlich hatte sie gerade einen so schönen Traum gehabt.

Aber der Protest blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als sie Tränen in den Augen ihrer Mutter bemerkte. Dabei weinte ihre Mutter doch nie! Sie war doch so stark.

_Sind das Sternschnuppen da oben _

_Was ist dort vorbei geflogen_

_Warum friere ich so sehr?_

_Warum schlägt dein Herz so schnell_

_Wieso wird es dort hinten hell_

_Wo kommt dieser Donner her?_

"Komm jetzt.", sagte die Frau nun etwas ruhiger, aber dennoch sehr bestimmt. Das kleine Mädchen wagte nicht, ihr zu widersprechen. Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Vor der ungewissen Situation, aber auch vor der Mutter, die sich so eigenartig verhielt.

Die Mutter zerrte das Mädchen aus dem Haus. Kälte schlug ihnen entgegen und das kleine Mädchen fing an zu zittern. Schließlich war es Winter und sie hatte nichts an, außer ihrem Nachthemd.

"Mama.", sagte es leise.

"Sei ruhig.", antwortet die Mutter nur, ohne sich umzudrehen. Und beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch mehr.

Plötzlich vielen dem Kind Lichter am Himmel auf. Sternschnuppen. Das Mädchen konnte sie ganz deutlich sehen. Früher hatte sie sie mit ihrer Mutter immer beobachtet. Diese sagte ihr damals, dass sie sich etwas wünschen konnte. Und wenn sie es niemanden sagte, würde er auch in Erfüllung gehen. Die Kleine schaute nach oben und wünschte sich ganz sehr, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

Doch dadurch geriet sie ins Straucheln. Genau in dem Moment, wo ein Blitz den Nachthimmel erhellte. Kurz darauf war auch der Donner zu hören.

Die Mutter blieb stehen und half ihrer Tochter auf die Beine. Doch sie fragte nicht, ob sie sich verletzt hätte, sondern rannte weiter. Ohne Rücksicht auf das verängstigte Mädchen an ihrer Hand zu nehmen.

_Mama ana anabak_

_Mama ich liebe dich_

_Mama ana anabak_

_Komm doch und beschütze mich_

"**Nicht! Mama.", stöhnte ich leise im Schlaf, während ich mich in meinem Bett unruhig drehte. Es war, als wäre ich wieder ein kleines Mädchen. Hilflos und Verängstigt.**

**Aber ich wollte nicht Schwach sein. Nein. Niemals wieder. "Bitte nicht.", flehte ich noch immer schlafend. Gefangen in einem Traum, den ich schon so oft zuvor hatte und der doch nichts von seinem Schrecken verlor. Im Gegenteil...**

_Mama wohin sollen wir gehen_

_Ich will nach Hause_

_Es ist schon so spät_

_Mama warum niederknien_

_Was sagst du ist das nicht ein Gebet_

"Mama, nicht so schnell.", flehte das Mädchen die Mutter an. "Wo sind wir überhaupt?" Hier waren sie noch nie gewesen. Ein großes Gebäude ragte vor ihnen auf. Hier drin war es zum Glück etwas wärmer, aber kein bisschen heller.

Ihr wurde die ganze Situation immer unheimlicher. Und die Mutter schwieg weiter. Keine Worte des Trostes und auch kein aufmunterndes Lächeln brachte sie hervor.

"Komm, hier rein.", sagte die Mutter endlich, nachdem sie einige Minuten in schweigen Verbracht hatten.

Gehorsam kletterte das Mädchen in eine Nische neben einem umgefallenen Tisch, welcher zusätzlichen Schutz bot.

"Was ist mit Papa?", fragte das Mädchen weiter, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich nicht sprechen sollte. Doch das war ihr egal. Sie wollte wissen, was hier los war.

_Zieh nicht so an meiner Hand_

_Warum drückst du mich an die Wand_

_Und warum gehen die Lichter aus?_

_Ich kann kaum noch etwas sehen_

_Sag wieso müssen wir hier stehen_

_Warum gehen wir nicht nach Haus?_

Plötzlich warf sich die Mutter auf sie und drückte sie an die Wand. Ein lauter Knall ertönte und ein grüner Lichtstrahl raste auf sie zu. Scherben flogen umher. Das Licht flackerte auf und erlosch. Dunkelheit senkte sich über die beiden. Das Mädchen begann zu weinen. Sie wollte wieder nach Hause. Dies alles sollte aufhören. Zuhause konnte sie wieder von ihren Großvater träumen. Denn auch wenn die Mutter sagte, dass er für immer weg wäre und nie wiederkommen würde, glaubte sie ihr nicht. Schließlich versprach er ihr einst, sie niemals zu verlassen.

Aber auch ihr Vater hat ihr versprochen, bei ihr zu sein, wenn sie Hilfe brauchte. Doch wieso war er dann jetzt nicht bei ihr?

_Mama ana anabak_

_Mama ich liebe dich_

_Mama ana anabak_

_Komm doch und beschütze mich_

_Mama ana anabak_

_Ich seh die Sterne nicht_

_Mama ana anabak_

_Ich sehe nur dein Gesicht_

**Schweißgebadet erwachte ich aus dem Traum. Fahrig fuhr ich mir mit der Hand über die Stirn, in der Hoffnung dadurch die Gespenster vertreiben zu können. **

**Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, dachte ich. Seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war, hatte ich diesen Traum, doch noch nie war er so schlimm gewesen wie jetzt. **

"**Ob das etwas mit der Rückkehr von Voldemort zu tun hatte?", fragte ich in die Nacht hinein, während ich mich müde an das Geländer meines Bettes lehnte.**

**Aber ich bekam keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Von wem auch? Ich war ja ganz allein hier.**

**Zuviel war in letzter Zeit geschehen. Aber ich durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben! Ich musste stark sein. So wie ich es immer war.**

**Immerhin gab es genug Personen, die sich auf mich verließen. Und ich wollte diese nicht enttäuschen. Ich wollte _ihn_ nicht enttäuschen. **

**Doch dann tauchte wieder das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Es war eigentlich ein hübsches Gesicht, aber Angst stand darin geschrieben und entstellte es...**

_Kannst du mir sagen wo wir sind _

_Wo laufen diese Leute hin_

_Sag mir ist unser Weg noch weit?_

_Warum sagst du denn nichts mehr_

_Wieso sind deine Augen leer?_

_Sag bin ich Schuld?_

_Es tut mir Leid..._

Schritte waren zu hören. Sie polterten laut über den hartgefrorenen Boden. Stimmen riefen sich gegenseitig Befehle zu.

Noch mehr Schreie. Und immer wieder das aufstöhnen Verwundeter.

Das kleine Mädchen zitterte am ganzen Leib, es hatte sich inzwischen unter der Mutter hervorgerobbt. "Mama!", rief es ständig und schüttelte die Schultern der Frau. Diese reagierte jedoch nicht. Trotzdem hörte sie nicht auf. Verzweiflung und Panik griffen wieder nach dem kleinen Mädchen.

Und sie verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl.

Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass sich Stille über dem Gebäude breit machte. Das Mädchen rief nur nach ihrer Mutter. Sie verstand nicht, warum diese ihr nicht antwortete. War sie böse gewesen? Sagte ihre Mutter deshalb nichts mehr?

"Mama. Bitte ich werd auch ganz brav sein. Ich verspreche es! Mama!"

"Ist gut, Kleines.", erklang eine ihr vertraute Stimme, aber sie hörte sich seltsam verzerrt und schwer an. So als wäre der Sprecher weit, weit weg und hätte schmerzen. "Komm, Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Minerva, Schätzchen."

_Mama ana anabak_

_Mama ich liebe dich_

_Mama ana anabak_

_Komm doch und beschütze mich_

_Mama ana anabak_

_Denn wenn die Nacht anbricht_

_Mama ana anabak_

_Sehe ich die Sterne nicht_

_Ich sehe nur dein Gesicht_

_Verlass mich bitte nicht_

**Die Worte des Mannes halten noch immer in mir nach. Genauso wie die Schreie des Mädchens, welche von dem Vater weggetragen wurde. Weg von dem Horrorszenario. Weg von der Leiche der Mutter.**

**Es hatte lange gedauert, bis das Mädchen herausfand, dass es Schwarzmagier waren, die das Haus angegriffen hatten. Offenbar um sich an dem Vater, welcher sie in seiner Funktion als Aurore nach Askaban brachte, zu rächen. Die Mutter suchte in dem alten Gebäude Schutz. Doch die Angreifer fanden sie.**

**Eine Geschichte, die in Zeiten wie diesen nicht ungewöhnlich war. Jetzt, wo Voldemort wieder da war, konnte man jeden Tag Nachrichten wie diese lesen. **

**Besonderes gab es an dieser Szene nichts. Höchstens die Tatsache, dass sie vor über 60 Jahren spielte.**

**Und das ich dieses Mädchen war, welches verzweifelt ihre tote Mutter anschrie...**


End file.
